


Lost Key

by muscatmusic18



Series: October Prompts [7]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lock-picking, Nosy Neighbors, October Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: What happens when you're a highly trained soldier living in suburbia and you forget your key.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7. This one was fun to write.
> 
> Also, I would like to thank each and every person who leaves kudos or comments. I know I don't respond to the comments, but it truly makes my day to wake up and see the wonderful words people have sent my way, and it keeps a smile on my face all day. So once again, thank you. :)

Closing the car door with her hip, she slumped against it for a moment. The office had been hectic, and they were still severely understaffed.

Drawing a hand down her face, she pushed herself off of the car and started towards the house. She had meant to stay until her beau and finished so they could come home together, but when she had nodded off at her desk, Daniel had sent her home.

Peggy dug into her purse for her house key, only to find that it wasn’t there. Sighing, she reached up for the spare on top of the door frame, but her eyes widened when she realized it also wasn’t there. Weakly, she tried the door, hoping that on an off chance they had left the door open.

Of course not.

Hitting her head lightly on the door she gave a dry laugh. Typical. That just summed up her day perfectly.

Remembering that she also left her brooch with the lockpicks in it on the dresser, she pulled two pins from her hair, straightening and bending them until she had her pick. Slowly getting to her knees, she worked her way through the pins until she heard the final click and opened the door.

Getting to her feet, she closed the door behind her and locked it, seeing that Daniel had taken his key. Then she trashed her pins and made her way to the bedroom, barely having the energy to slip on her nightdress.

Falling into bed, she fell quickly fell asleep, only waking once to barely register the warm body curling around hers a while later.

The next morning, she woke to bright sunlight and a strong arm wrapped around her waist. She stretched and yawned, waking the form behind her.

“Morning.” He mumbled, resting his head on her shoulder.

“Good morning. What time did you get home?”

“A couple of hours after you left.” He paused for a moment. “You know, I got a phone call last night.”

She only gave a questioning hum in response, snuggling up against him again.

“Yeah, our neighbors, the Mariano's called. Told me there was someone picking the lock on our house… Would you happen to know anything about that?” He teased.

“I forgot my key, and the spare wasn't there, so, I picked the lock. I didn't think anyone was up.” She flushed with embarrassment, burying her head in the pillow.

“Mrs. Mariano said the headlights woke her. And, well, she's a little nosy, so she had to go and take a look.”

“I'm just glad she didn't call the police.” She remarked, turning to face him.

“Yeah, she said she wanted to tell me first. I think she just wanted to create more drama… So next time you see her, she might be a little distant. She knows you know how to pick a lock, and that’s very unladylike.” He ribbed.

“Well, she always knew I was a little odd. Especially since we're living together unmarried.” Peggy whispered the last word, imitating the housewives they lived next to.

“Oh, how scandalous!” He gasped, playing along with her act.

She grinned, straddling his hips. “Well, I'm going to do something more scandalous to you than Mrs. Mariano or anyone could ever imagine.” She purred, running her nails down his toned chest.

He kissed her, silently thanking his lucky stars that his girl could pick a lock and seduce like the finest.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/muscatmusic18


End file.
